My Immortal Love Story
by OVERDOSEhoon
Summary: "Saat pertama kali melihatmu, saat itulah benang yang mengikat kita mulai terjalin. Dan semua tentangmu adalah kisah abadi yang tak pernah aku lupakan" - Luhan. LUBAEK FANFIC


**Title: "MY IMMORTAL LOVE STORY"**

**CAST: XI LUHAN, BYUN BAEKHYUN BANG YONGGUK PARK HYUNJIN KIM TAEHYUNG OH JIHAN **

**GENRE: SAD, ROMANCE, LITTLE BIT COMEDY **

**LENGHT: 3SHOT MAYBE RATE: T**

**SUMARY: "Saat pertama kali melihatmu, saat itulah benang yang mengikat kita mulai terjalin. Dan semua tentangmu adalah kisah abadi yang tak pernah aku lupakan" - Luhan.**

* * *

#HAPPY READING

^3^ KIRA SHIXUN ^3^

* * *

Sudah dua tahun aku bekerja di rumah sakit ini, meskipun hanya sebagai cleaning service tak masalah bagiku. Namaku Xi Luhan, umurku 24 tahun. Dan di rumah sakit inilah, kisah cinta pertamaku berawal.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Hari itu, hari ketiga aku memulai kerja part time disebuah rumah sakit jiwa diseoul. Saat tengah mengepel dilantai 3, aku merasakan seseorang tengah memperhatikanku. Kepalaku menoleh kesana kemari, dan terhenti pada seorang namja yang sangat imut -menurutku- terlihat menatapku tanpa berkedip, untuk seperempat detik dan selanjutnya aku terdiam. Mata kami saling bertautan, entah ada magnet apa yang membuat mataku tak bisa berpaling. Suara jantungku terdengar tak beraturan, melihat wajahnya yang sarat akan kesakitan, membuatku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Aneh. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya, tapi kenapa seperti beratus-ratus tahun aku mengenalnya. Entahlah tapi ada perasaan rindu yang meledak-ledak saat kami bertatapan.

"Luhan-ssi..." sebuah tepukan dipundakku membuatku terhenyak. Ternyata Yongguk, teman kerjaku.

"Kau kenapa melamun?" Tanyanya heran.

"Aniyo..." jawabku.

Aku kembali memandang namja itu, Yongguk mengikuti arah tatapanku.

"Oh, dia Byun Baekhyun..." kata Yongguk sambil melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang sempat tertunda.

"Nde?"

"Dia Byun Baekhyun, pasien yang kau pandangi itu..." lanjutnya. Aku hanya membulatkan mulutku, "Percuma saja, dia tak akan pernah meresponmu..."

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya dengan penasaran, Yongguk menghela napasnya sesaat Lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi, akupun mengikutinya.

"Dia sudah menjadi pasien dirumah sakit ini sejak 4 tahun yang lalu..." ujarnya, "Seorang namja yang kuketahui adalah suaminya yang memasukannya kesini," aku terhenyak, entah kenapa jantungku terasa sakit.

"Suami?"

"Ya, suami. Tak begitu jelas kenapa dia bisa memasukkannya kesini, yang aku dengar, kondisi Baekhyun sangat parah." Ujarnya lagi. Aku menyimaknya dengan seksama, lalu aku menoleh kearah Baekhyun lagi. Dia tampak sangat pucat dan kosong.

"Tapi untunglah, selama Baekhyun dirawat tak pernah sekalipun berbuat ulah. Dan hanya satu orang perawat yang bisa menjadi temannya." Kata Yongguk lagi.

"Berbuat ulah?" Kata tak mengerti.

"Kau macam tak tau saja, disinikan rumah sakit jiwa. Pasien yang kadar kewarasannya sudah lenyap, kadang bertindak brutal. Seperti yang disana..." jawab Yongguk lalu menunjuk pada beberapa perawat yang terlihat sedang berkejaran dengan seorang pasien yang tengah melempari perawat-perawat itu dengan benda apapun yang ada didekatnya.

Ditambah pasien yang lain tampak menyoraki mereka.

Aku tertawa melihatnya. "Itu masih belum seberapa," kata Yongguk lagi, "Masih banyak hal yang menakjubkan yang belum pernah kau temui..." aku mengangguk sebagai persetujuan. Lalu kami melanjutkan pekerjaan kami sambil mengobrol.

* * *

- - SKIP - -

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9.45 pm, waktu kerjaku sudah selesai, saat ini aku tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Aku berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, sambil sesekali menyapa perawat yang berjaga malam ini. Aku mulai berjalan dengan mengeratkan jaket, karna malam ini sangat dingin. Aku melihat jam ditanganku, aish aku harus bergegas pulang. Adikku pasti sudah menunggu.

* * *

- - SKIP - - -

* * *

"Aku pulang..." teriakku, saat aku masuk ke apartemen sederhana ini.

"Hyung sudah pulang?" Sahut Taehyun yang berlari dari ruang tengah.

"Ya tuhan, kenapa kau belum tidur? Jam berapa ini?" Aku sedikit memberi jitakan dikepalanya. "Appoyo... aku menunggumu hyung," jawab Taehyung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, aku terkekeh. "Hyung mau mandi dulu atau langsung makan? Biar aku panaskan makanannya..." seru Taehyun.

"Jangan berisik, ini sudah malam. Hyung akan mandi dulu..." jawabku sambil mengusak rambut Taehyun gemas.

"Baiklah, hyung mandi dulu saja..." ujarnya lalu berlalu menuju dapur.

Aku juga langsung menuju kamarku dan mandi. Lalu, kami makan malam bersama dengan bersendau gurau.

* * *

Semenjak melihat Baekhyun 2 minggu yang lalu, aku jadi terus memikirkannya.

Mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya, haha terdengar cheesy tapi begitulah.

Saat ini aku, Yongguk dan juga Hyunjin tengah beristirahat ditaman belakang rumah sakit. Kami mengobrol asyik tentang bola, dan sambil sesekali tertawa melihat kelakuan beberapa pasien. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan seseorang tengah menatapku, aku menatap sekelilingku. Saat aku mendongak, kulihat Baekhyun tengah berdiri disamping jendela lantai tiga. Aku tersenyum kearahnya, namun tak lama karna Baekhyun hanya diam. Aku masih terus memandanginya, sampai Hyunjin dan yongguk Mengajakku ke cafetaria untuk makan. Dan dengan berat hati aku menuju cafetaria.

* * *

Hyunjin mengajakku ke ruangan dimana Baekhyun dirawat. Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya mengantar makanan untuk Baekhyun, awalnya aku menolak tapi karna Hyunjin dengan paksa menggeretku kesana. Kulihat Hyunjin tengah mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol, meski Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Lu..." ujar Baekhyun lirih, sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Aku dan Hyunjin saling pandang. Apa ia menyebutkan namaku? Lalu setelahnya, Baekhyun tampak ketakutan, badannya gemetar. Hyunjin yang melihat gelagat itu langsung lari keluar memanggil perawat yang lain. Sedangkan aku hanya mematung, karna aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Tanpa kuduga Baekhyun melempar gelas kearahku, dengan cepat aku menghindar. Aku bahkan tak mengerti dengan tubuhku, yang aku pikirkan hanya menenangkannya terlebih dahulu, aku langsung memeluknya erat. Awalnya Baekhyun memberontak, lama kelamaan dia mulai tenang.

"Gwenchana, aku disini..."

Kata-kata itu terus kubisikkan ditelinganya. Hingga dia berhenti memberontak, dan kurasakan bajuku basah. Baekhyun menangis, meski tak ada isakkan. Aku terus membisikkan kata-kata penenang, seraya mengusak lembut rambutnya. Kurasakan tangan kurusnya memelukku dengan erat, hingga membuat aku menegang.

Hal itu berlalu hingga aku mendengar dengkuran halus, kuangkat tubuhnya menuju ranjang. Kubaringkan ia dengan perlahan, kemudian Hyunjin datang bersama seorang dokter dan juga tiga orang perawat. Mereka tampak kaget ketika melihatku mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur. Mereka saling berpandangan, sadangkan sang dokter langsung mengecek keadaan Baekhyun. Saat aku akan beranjak, tangan Baekhyun menggenggamku erat.

"Biarkan saja, dia belum terlelap..." kata dokter Park, aku mengangguk setelah beberapa menit Baekhyun sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Wajahnya sangat polos seperti malaikat.

"Bisa bicara sebentar Luhan-ssi?" Aku menoleh dan mendapati dokter Park bersandar di pintu lalu keluar dan aku segera mengikutinya, saat akan keluar aku sempat menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan setelah itu aku segera menuju ruangan dokter Park. Sesampainya diruangan dokter Park, aku segera duduk didepan mejanya.

"Baekhyun-ssi sebenarnya hanya depresi ditambah trauma yang menimpanya membuat ilusi berlebihan pada otaknya, jika sedang dalam keadaan tertekan karna mengingat traumanya ia akan seperti tadi, berhubung karna Jihan, perawat yang sudah bisa di terima Baekhyun akan cuti karna ia akan ujian akhir, jadi apakah aku bisa minta tolong padamu Luhan-ssi?" Jelas dokter Park.

"Nde?" Aku membelalakkan mataku, "tapi saya hanya seorang pekerja kebersihan Park uisa..."

Dokter Park tersenyum "tak apa, sepertinya kau sudah di terima oleh Baekhyun"

"Samchon..." gebrakan pintu membuat kami menoleh kearah pintu.

"Baekhyun kenapa?" Tanya seorang yeoja dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Dia sudah bisa di atasi chagi," jawab dokter Park, "nah berhubung kau ada disini, Luhan-ssi dia adalah Jihan dan Jihan dia Luhan yang akan menggantikanmu menjaga Baekhyun" ucap dokter Park,

aku sedikit membungkuk padanya.

"Jinjjayo? Annyeonghaseyo Jihan imnida..." ujar Jihan.

"Annyeonghaseyo Luhan imnida"

"Ne, bangapseumnida..." tambah Jihan lagi.

Setelah itu Jihan menjelaskan semua tentang Baekhyun, mulai dari jam berapa ia bangun, sarapan, dan mandi. Jihan juga sempat mengatakan ingin lebih lama merawat Baekhyun namun ia harus menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Ia sama sepertiku pekerja paruh waktu, tak ada satu jam kami sudah sangat akrab karna kegemaran kami sama. Aku juga menceritakan bahwa aku punya seorang adik bernama Taehyung, ia sedikit berjingkat saat menyebut nama Taehyung.

"Oh... jadi Taehyung itu adikmu?" Tanyanya dengan semangat dan aku mengangguk, Jihan mengatakan bahwa Taehyung salah satu hobae didikannya di klub karate, aku bertanya apakah Taehyung anak yang baik di sekolah ia menjawab sangat baik dan sopan meski terkadang bandel tapi masih bisa diatur, Jihan tersenyum cerah.

Aku senang mendengarnya. Lalu setelahnya dia harus pulang karna ia harus mengikuti bimbingan. Saat jam menunjukkan angka 7 lebih aku segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. 30 menit setelahnya aku bersiap untuk pulang, Hyunjin datang dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tak makan sejak tadi sore dan ia memintaku untuk membujuknya. Aku mengangguk dan bergegas menuju ruangannya.

Toktoktok

"Annyeong..."

kubuka pintu seteleh mengetuknya, Baekhyun terlihat duduk di samping jendela, seperti biasa ia akan memandang kosong kearah luar. Aku segera duduk disebelahnya,

"kenapa belum makan?" Tanyaku lembut, ia menoleh kearahku, aku kembali tersenyum.

"Kau harus makan, aku suapi ya?" Bujukku lembut, ia menggeleng Lemah, sebenarnya agak susah juga ternyata membujuknya.

"Kenapa tak mau makan? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Tanyaku lalu menyedok bubur yang ku pegang, "ini enak kok..." lanjutku.

Baekhyun terlihat memiringkan kepalanya, dan membuatku terpaku bahkan aku tak sadar jika Baekhyun sudah mengambil sendok yang ku pegang. Ia terlihat lahap memakan bubur itu, meski tak terlalu cepat namun bubur yang ada di piring putih itu perlahan berkurang. Aku terkekeh kecil saat melihat sisa remah bubur yang berada disekitar bibirnya.

"Setelah makan langsung tidur ya," Baekhyun mengangguk patuh

"Anak baik" sahutku seraya mengusak pelan rambutnya, 'lembut...'

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, aku membimbing Baekhyun untuk menyikat gigi serta mencuci kaki sebelum tidur. Aku senang karna ia menurut, lalu Baekhyun segera berbaring di ranjangnya, aku menyelimuti seluruh badannya.

"Deutgo itnayo nae maeumeul

Bogo itnayo nae nunmureul

I sesange hana oroji dan hana

Nan neoyeoyaman haneunde oh"

Aku tersenyum saat dia menatapku lembut,

"Wae jakku naegeseo domangchinayo

Wae jakku naegeseo meoreojinayo

Nae gyeote isseojwoyo nae soneul jabajwoyo

Nal saranghandamyeon,"

Saat aku menyanyikam lirik yang terakhir entah kenapa rasanya sesak, namun aku masih melanjutkan nyanyianku,

"Michige mandeureo niga

Nal ulge mandeureo niga

Gakkai sone japhil deuthae jabeumyeon meoreojineun baramcheoreom

Honjaseo haneun ge sarang

Namneun geon nunmurin sarang

Geureon geojigateun geureon babogateun sarang"

Baekhyun sempat meneteskan airmatanya,

"Hanbeonman geudaereul anado doenayo

Majimak insareul na haedo doenayo

Saranghaetdeon chueogeul haengbokhaetdeon gieogeul itji marayo..."

Baekhyun menggenggam tanganku.

"Michige mandeureo niga

Nal ulge mandeureo niga

Gakkai sone japhil deuthae jabeumyeon meoreojineun baramcheoreom..."

"Honjaseo haneunge sarang

Namneun geon nunmurin sarang

Geureon geojigateun geureon babogateun sarang..."

Aku sempat terhenyak saat airmatanya kembali menetes dengan deras,

CHUP

Aku mencium punggung tangannya lembut,

"Eonjenga uri dasi mannaneun geunal

Geuttae uri heeojijimayo..."

"Gaseumi haneun mal saranghae...

Nunmuri haneun mal mianhae...

Amuri juwodamgo damabwado ssodajyeobeorineun malcheoreom

Honjaseo haneun ge sarang...

Namneun geon nunmurin sarang...

Geureon geojigateun geureon babogateun sarang..." #song by Hyorin Sistar - Driving Me Crazy Aku mencium keningnya lama, Baekhyun juga tampak lebih tenang.

Dan setelah mematikan lampu dan menyalakan lampu tidur, aku segera keluar dengan perlahan.

Aku sempat kaget saat berbalik setelah menutup pintu, Hyunjin dan beberapa perawat lain berada di depanku.

"Luhan..." seru Hyunjin dan aku segera menutup mulutnya, "Jangan keras-keras..." kataku pelan dan Hyunjin mengangguk lalu tersenyum aneh, aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas.

Lalu setelahnya, aku diberondong dengan pertanyaan dari Hyunjin.

Hari yang mengejutkan memang, aku masih harus mencari tau latar belakang Baekhyun.

* * *

- TBC -

* * *

**Annyeong ^^ masih adakah yang ingat Kira? Hehe sekarang balik lagi ama fanfic Lubaek lagi :) Maaf kalo ga memuaskan karna ini ngetiknya lewat hp aja, mo beli laptop uang belum cukup -_- mungkin tiga bulan lagi baru bisa beli /curhat**

**Mongomong EXO comeback ya? /telat**

**Alhamdulillah :) tapi kenapa menurut Kira beberapa teaser member ada yg ga ngeh ya /digiling exostand**

**Kecuali Baekhyun sih, pake rambut hitam jadi keliatan manly dianya *O* aduh ni orang padahal umur ga jauh beda cuma beda tiga bulan doang kenapa dia yang lebih muda? Baek kamu pake susuk apa sih /ganyante /ditendangkepluto /gaje =_="**

**Oke mungkin ga bisa apdet cepet males ngetik lama2 di hp**

**Nah Review ne ^^**

**Kamsahamnida /bow**


End file.
